warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leafstar
Style Concerns Current *''"Firestar first met Leafstar when he was trying to get familiar with the gorge territory and accidentally bumped into her"'' - How do we know for sure that this cat was Leafstar? If this refers to the encounter with a rogue in Chapter 16, that rogue was a tom (page 208) *''After the Flood'' needs expansion. It says somewhere in the book during the meeting that he remembers bumping into her. (I'm pretty sure... don't get mad if I'm wrong please.) Old *''SkyClan's Destiny'' section needs to be expanded greatly. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 22:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC)+ I expanded it. -- 19:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *2nd quote needs refrance to page number in SkyClans's Destiny. Shadowstar 01:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Is an apprentice name needed? Add if it is Um, there is no apprentice name. Eulalia459678(Salamandastron) 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *Intro is needed Eulalia459678(Salamandastron) 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *History needs to be completed Eu(Talk!Contribs) 15:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Carart In the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny, it shows her with a light belly (Most likely beige or white, depending on if you go from the cover or the allegiance). Should her carart be changed? --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 01:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) There should be an alternate version then. Mathosian (talk) 22:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I also have Skyclan's destiny and on the cover it showes her as a MUCH lighter color, I think it should be changed. ~Swifttail, med cat of Nightclan 14:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : This matter should be taken up with Project Character Art come the next round of Tweaks. 16:24, October : 14, 2010 (UTC) : Should she be in leadr form or in Queen form? She is still taking care of most of the duties of leader, but then again she still has kits. (I am debting with myself. 0_O) Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 05:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Her colours keep changing. Could someone fix this? Gotta love the cats (talk) 23:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC) mate If I remember correctly at the end of skyclans destiny doesnt it say something implying she becomes mates with billystorm? I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that they like each other and have disscussed it. So I was just wondering if it should be put that they are mates. Actually, Billystorm was never confirmed to be Leafstar's mate. You can't just assume that they've discussed everything and are going to have kits together, so until you get a citation, you shouldn't add it in. 00:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) im confused. i just looked back at the end of skyclans destiny for reference for a fanfic im writing and it seems like her and sharpclaw are close... but then in the manga thing, it seems like shes with billystorm. this is so confusing and not helpful! Read the Rescue. Sharpclaw is Cherrytail's mate. Billystorm and Leafstar aren't just mates, but they also have kits! Billystorm and Leafstar become mates and have three kits it's in The Rescue. just letting you know. 21:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It was confirmed because in The Rescue they had 3 kits! Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. Cats don't have kits unless they are mates. Though I understand your confusion with her and Sharpclaw. It got me too. Family Members... For family members it says for her mother: ohhh, or somthing like that.....should I fix that?? Mialeaf 06:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No, they don't kniw her name but she was at Leafstar's leadership ceramomny. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 23:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) billystorm so should they be listed as mates King692 20:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) They are listed as mates! Charart Shouldnt her charart be cream with brown tabby patches? It shows her like that in the Skyclan manga in the back of Skyclan's Destiny. Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 23:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Shadowpath Well, the manga also portrayed Millie as pinkish. We don't trust manga art. And Charart issues are to be brought up with Project:Charart. 23:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Mates on Billystorm's page it said on the blue thingy that him and Leafsatr were mates... shouldn't one of those pages be changed? Sandstormrocks32 03:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It should never have Billystorm as her official mate until told otherwise in a manga or something. They were never official mates, Just assuming. 20:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) They are Mates! In the rescue they have kits. Rouge/loner I'm sorry if this has been brought up before, but should she really be a rouge? I thought the rule of thumb for rouges and loners were rouges were hostile and live on Clan territory, and loners were friendly and lived outside Clan territory. I think that Leafstar should have been a loner because it wasn't SkyClan territory yet and she was not hostile in anyway. 17:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but loners usually live a barn or move around. Rogue actully have terriory. And not all rogues live in clan territory. Plus, she was shown being hostile towards Firestar before she decided to join. Not all rogues live ON Clan territory, the cats in Stick's neighborhood are almost all classified as rogues. 04:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Leafstar's queen image I just looked at Leafstar's page and noticed there was a queen image at the top of the page. I didn't have a problem with that, but what bothered me was that the pic was for Leafpool. Mossclaw 12:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Any and all charart questions should be directed towards PCA. The talk page is to dicuss her article, not her picture, for future reference, ok? 15:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Arg lol I just had a derp moment. Leafpool's queen was put on there by a user, but it has apparently been reverted. If you see something like that, you can go to History at the top of the page and click 'revert' bside the person's name. 15:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Should she really be considered a kittypet? She didn't want to be there but was forced. I think it is wrong. It is like saying Ivypool was ShadowClan when she was a captive there. 22:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dawnfire She still was a kittypet. It doesn't really matter if she was forced or not. 15:30 Sun Jan 29 She was given kittypet care and the Twoleg full intended to keep her. Do you think that if you pick a stray up off the street it immediately wants to be your pet, especially if it is feral? That doesn't make it any less your pet. Say you were in the older lady's shoes. You just picked up a pregnant cat with kittens and took her into your house. Are you just going to let her go when she can take care of herself? Most likely not, you're going to keep her and find homes for her kittens. 17:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Leafpool I thought that Leafpool was named after Leafstar and Spottedleaf. It says on her page that she is possibly named after Spottedleaf too but in the trivia it seems definate. And I don't think that Leafstar was called Miss Mama Cat, that was a nickname. 17:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Miss Mama Cat is what the twoleg called her, so that's what we're going for. And you're correct, Firestar only thought that Leafkit could possibly be named for Spottedleaf. 17:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) So should it say that she is also named after Spottedleaf? 13:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Question I she still living by the time The Last Hope comes out? - Snowstripe Unfortunately this is not the place to ask this kind of question. You want to go to one of the Erins facebook or blogs and ask them. 23:18, August 18, 2015 (UTC) How do you make your Username look like that? Pulty (talk) 09:41, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Pulty Disobeying the Warriors Code Warning! Spoilers for SkyClan and the Stranger, SkyClan's Destiny, and Firestar's Quest. I wish Rusty never made Leaf leader! After Rusty left, Leaf let Kittypets become these stupid 'Daylight Warriors' without leaving their 'Housefolks'. It breaks the Warrior Code 15: A Warrior rejects the soft life of a Kittypet. Do any SkyClan cats even know about this code?! She also gives cats wierd names (Rusty used thier Kittypet names if he could, but made the names reasonable, (For Example: Cherry became Cherrytail, Leaf became Leafdapple, but Boris became Sparrowpelt) but Leaf gave horrible names to cats, either letting many cats keeping their Kittypet names or using their old name in their warrior names. For Example: ''Macgyver, Harveymoon, 'Billy'storm) I hope Ravenpaw (or someone else) comes and kills her in Ravenpaw's Farewell. Even if it doesn't happen, Erin Hunter should just write another book about SkyClan and kill her. Then Scratch can be SkyClan leader. Sharpstar! PS. She also bans too many cats. Harveymoon and Macgyver were banned FOR A WEEK for just disobeying her, and did she hafta ban Sol? She could of just made him a Warrior so the Clans wouldn't have so much trouble. Pulty (talk) 09:38, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Pulty The Daylight Warriors aren't that stupid because they're loyal and care for their Clan. Harveymoon and Macgyver were also asking for it. This doesn't help improve the article. That's what the talk page is for. Jaysnow (talk) 09:41, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Well she's still breaking the Warrior Code Pulty (talk) 09:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Explain how she is. Jaysnow (talk) 09:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) No, she's not. Leafstar and SkyClan's warrior code ''is not the four Clans' warrior code. They can't really ban any kittypets from joining, or anything like that, because there wouldn't be very many Clan members to have, after that. I'm not going to get into an argument about this, but it's been said in SkyClan's Desinty that Leafstar and SkyClan are not the four other Clans, and their code is different. These "rules" apply to ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Regardless, this is not what a talk page is for, so please take your discussions elsewhere. Is there a discussion page on Warriors Wika? Pulty (talk) 10:28, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Echosong, not Clovertail i think in the manga book Beyond the Code it's Echosong who doubts Sol and Leafstar tells her she doesn't know much about her life either and if you look at the illustrations it's cleary Echosong not Clovertail as Clovertail has a white-tipped tail, no stripes, darker fur, and shorter fur. --Meadow (talk) 21:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Charart Isn't she supposed to be brown and cream? I see no cream. Foxsteps (talk) 01:39, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :She is brown-and-cream. Just because it's not patched like, say, Patchpelt or Patchfoot, doesn't mean it's not there. patched? Description says with patches, but her charart isn't really "patched". I thought we don't trust the mangas? --Pumpkintail (talk) 15:40, June 14, 2016 (UTC) it is patched. the oa made her a torbie, which has patches under the stripes. and the source isn't even from that. 15:42, June 14, 2016 (UTC) oh, right. I didn't kniw anything about 'torbies'. -Pumpkintail (talk) 19:29, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Kittypet Shouldn't "kittypet" be listed in the box at "past"? Because she was a kittypet for a short time when she got captured in SkyClan and the Stranger. 19:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it should've been. It was in her names section, but must've accidentally not been added to her past affiliations. Thanks for pointing that out! Lives Should it be added the Leafstar lost another life in Hawkwing's Journey due to raccooons? or no? Stonetire55 (talk) 23:30, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Dead So I was reading, and remember around the last fifth of the book "Moth Flights Vision" Moth Flight says she sees the orange pelted tom (Firestar) again, and also sees a brown tabby (Leafstar). And when she looks at Leafstar recieving nine lives, she comments she also sees another she-cat the looks like the brown tabby (Leafstar's Mother) The two cats touch noses. SO... For Leafstar and Leafstar's mother "Dead" Section, can you add Moth flight's vision? Reply ASAPBush of Thunder (talk) 18:43, April 28, 2019 (UTC)